The mission of the Tissue/Culture Core is to isolate and maintain cell cultures from nonhuman primates for research. In the last year, cultures of smooth muscle cells and endothelial cells isolated from monkey aorta were used to study proteoglycan synthesis and disintegrin expression. Aorta, liver, heart, pituitary, and lung tissues were fixed for immunohistochemical analysis, directly homogenized to extract enzymes of interest, or frozen for mRNA analysis of normal tissue.